In recent years, video surveillance has been widely used in various domains. Consequently, demands for accurate and adaptable surveillance systems continue to grow. However, existing surveillance systems still have not overcome several hurdles.
First of all, requirements for surveillance systems vary under different scenarios, under different environments, and with different users. For example, for small-sized surveillance systems, domestic surveillance systems are only required to detect break-ins and report the situation to the user. On the other hand, surveillance systems for small businesses may be required to classify a plurality of triggering events and respond according to different alert levels. Moreover, in certain scenarios, even basic surveillance systems like domestic surveillance systems may also need to adjust its surveillance rules according to different requirements of the user. However, such diverse requirements on surveillance systems are not provided by existing surveillance systems, and therefore it is desired to develop a comprehensive solution that can adapt to various requirements.
In addition, existing surveillance systems fail to flexibly adjust and set parameters for a given scenario. Once the camera is set, the users may have limited access in defining the functions of the surveillance system. Conventionally, customized functions, if provided, merely include basic setups such as configuring timing for triggering the surveillance. Therefore, conventional surveillance systems cannot provide customized features for complicated situations at users' demand, leading to unsatisfying user experiences.